My Miss Mystic Falls
by Jennadrielle
Summary: this is a one shot from vampire diaries miss mystic falls episode. it is based on the dance. sorry it's really short. hope u enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do ont own the Vampire Diaries

**My Miss Mystic Falls**

"Miss Elena Gilbert. Escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore." At the man's introduction I peaked over to where my brother should be waiting to escort Elena…but he wasn't there. I watched as Elena descended the stairs. Her expression changed as she also noticed Stefan's absence. Very casually I raced to her aid and took Stefan's place as her escort. When Elena saw me her expression was more relaxed and she looked relieved. I watched in utter amazement as her hand moved gracefully down the banister. She descended the stairs with such grace, beauty and poise; I thought I was beholding an angel right in front of me. But I knew it couldn't be…I didn't deserve an angel. Still when I looked into her sweet, angelic face, I saw pure beauty. And I knew she was nothing like Katherine. Her appearance was the same, but not her heart…the heart that she _had._

"Where's Stefan?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"I don't know." I whispered back. I took her small and delicate hand and with that, we made our way to the sunlit courtyard. We took our place next to Caroline and her escort. I could've have sworn I saw her scowling at me. The moment Elena and I had situated ourselves the music began to play. We took our first move and bowed to each other.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked concerned.

"Right now we just have to get through this." I told her and gave her a reassuring nod. She seemed comforted by that, as she held her head a little more higher. She didn't look so afraid anymore and I knew it was because she trusted me. I couldn't understand why though, but I was grateful for it. The dance interrupted my thoughts as I took a step closer to Elena. Our hands lifted up to meet although they never actually touched. We circled until we were back in our original spots. My eyes never left hers. They were eternally locked in this moment that I was with her. Her large brown eyes were looking intently at mine, and for a moment I wondered if she was feeling the same way I was. I put up my other hand with hers to repeat the move except in the other direction. I watched with admiration at how she glided so beautifully in her blue satin dress. Her brown curls lingered over her one shoulder. She was beautiful, and for the first time, I found myself growing jealous of Stefan. I wanted the girl of his dreams…but it wasn't to make him miserable – which was my original plan. I wanted her because I was falling deeply in love with her. I didn't think it could happen to me again…not after Katherine. And I never would have thought that this kind-hearted, selfless girl could change me for the better. But she was. She helped me find my heart again…and my soul. And now that I found them, I wanted to give them up to her.

Now, with both hands up, we circled again. As we turned, I found myself smiling at her. She looked at me as if I was some mystery she was trying to unravel, but she wasn't afraid. She more like entranced – but it didn't bother me; most girls got that way around me. I was irresistible.

Now was the part I finally got to take her in my arms. I moved close to her and took her hand. I placed my other hand on her back. I felt her smooth and soft skin underneath my hand. We waltzed with the music, gazing at each other the entire time. I noticed a slight smile creeping up at the corners of her mouth. When I danced with Elena, she made me feel alive; and I didn't know if that was even possible. I was caught in this moment with her, and I felt that this dance could last an eternity…but as the music ended so did our embrace. I loosened my grip on her hand and I reluctantly took a step back from her. Our eyes were still locked, even after the music had ended. Then once again, I took her hand and escorted her back in, where the judges would determine who was to be their Miss Mystic Falls. I hoped it would be her. And even if she wasn't, she would always be my Miss Mystic Falls. And would never forget what she has given me…just in a dance.


End file.
